memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 8
All five Federation vessels are in orbit of the planet. In his ready room Typhuss is picking things up when the doors chimed. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Captain Sharn walks into his ready room. You are one officer that disobeys orders from a high ranking officer I was ordered to carry out General Order 24 Captain Sharn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not going to let you kill Human colonists, our own people, if I disobey orders its because they are wrong now get out of my office Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Sharn. She looks at him. You've got 24 hours to convince them to stop because with or without you I will carry out General Order 24 Captain Sharn says as she loos at him. She leaves his office as he then contacts the bridge to get Admiral Cornwell. Kira to bridge, contact Admiral Cornwell Typhuss says as he tapped the com panel. Aye, sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. The five vessels are in orbit. In his ready room Admiral Cornwell is in his office as a holo-image as he explains what happened. Akaar ordered those ships to use General Order 24 and kill the colonists, I am working on a diplomatic solution and I need more time, can't you talk to Akaar and get him to hold off on General Order 24 Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. I'm trying but he's stubborn you know that Katrina says as a holo-image. Typhuss looks at her. I know, I need 48 hours to do this Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She sighs. I'll see what I can do but can't promise anything Katrina says as a holo-image. Typhuss looks at her. Try, I will talk to the colonists and try to get them to stop these attacks Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She nods at him and ends the transmission as Typhuss thinks. On the surface Typhuss beams down with Corporal Cole and Major Money as escorts as the colonists are surprised to see a Starfleet officer as they mutter to each other. I have to warn you, Fleet Admiral Akaar has issued General Order 24, if you don't stop these attacks now in 24 hours all of you will be dead Typhuss says as he looks a the colonists. Their leader comes out. That fool thinks he can scare us with an unlawful order Sarah Nelson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. If Akaar thinks you are a threat to the Federation, he will follow that order and all of you will be dead, here is the solution, stop these attacks now Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah Nelson. She looks at him. Let's talk in private Sarah says as she looks at him. He nods and they walk into her office as Typhuss explained what happened. Akaar issued General Order 24 because of your attacks, if you stop these attacks he won't attack your people and I will take your case to the Federation Council Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She turns to him. We've not killed anyone we give Federation officers time to evacuate their homes before we attack Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. These attacks are pointless, if you don't stop all of you will die, do you want that, I don't think you and you seem to not care about dying and I am trying to help you Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Take our case to the Federation Council and I will see to it that these attacks cease Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will, thank you Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. They shook hands. Typhuss and his escort beams back to the Intrepid as Sarah looks at one of the colonists. Recall our team we're standing down Sarah says as she looks at him. Henry can't believe what he just heard and walks over to her. I can't believe it we're standing down we planned for this we're going to board the flagship of the Federation fleet and destroy her, and you're just gonna stand down based on an empty promise from a Starfleet officer Henry says as he looks at her. Sarah turns to him. I don't think its a empty promise, I think this could happen with Admiral Kira's help Sarah says as shwe looks at Henry. He looks at her. Sarah we planned this for years we were going to destroy the Enterprise here she is, this is our chance to show Starfleet and the Federation we mean business Henry says as he looks at her. She looks at him. No, its over, Starfleet would just hunt us down and arrest us Sarah says as she looks at Henry. He storms off in another place Henry is talking to a handful of colonists that think Sarah's judgement is clouded. We can't depend on Sarah anymore so we're going to move forward with our plan to destroy the Enterprise Henry says as he looks at them.